victorious_isaiah_penniefandomcom-20200213-history
Potato-Man The Movie
Potato-Man : The Movie is a upcoming 3D computer- action animation picture film by HeartMart Studios company who own the long running franchise. The upcoming film is coming in 2019 or 2020 to be exact for future upcoming dates. Produced/Directed Vic Pennie Animator Developed HeartMart Studios Victory Azure Pictures Potato-Man Team Inc. VIP Films Production Manger Potato-Man : The Movie is a 2019 3D upcoming comedy,adventure-action packed animated feature film that will star the titular main protagonist Potato-Man in the 3D movie world like universe produced by co founder and producer Vic Pennie. Movie Plot Years later, Innocent potatoes is on the run from Dr. Chop a evil psychotic chef doctor who claims to fry the Mashlanders and take ocer the world however he can. For years Lays Mashmine has stopped many of his devious schemes but now the future rests on whatever part of how it turned out. Lays sets back however to the beginning in time to stop Dr. Chop. The Mashlanders dissapear from their land. Sarah, a tv star and who works a job at the beach decides she wants to date Lays her former dream hero. Due now since Lays has always been the famous and appealing star of all time. Hollywood was always a decoy for the famous, to now Dr. Chop to release all of it's characters and the world agaibst Potato-Man. A portal called "Forverlands" that secrets are revealed in the past of PreLand with hidden secrets to unlock the nightmare. While Lays' family and friends are trapped in the studio. Sarah so has been also and so to be a movie star. Lays was once a producer, and soon hero and then wanted to retire and live normal life. But Dr. Chop will not stop untill he defeats his nemisis,Creating a studio who claims to profuce the world's scource of entertainment soon known to reveal capturing stars and use them to do forms of evil. Which himself plans to end the population in the world atarted in PreLand Egypt with the Pyramid of Evil. Lays must save the world and franchise in this action packed 3D adventure that will keep the hero lost forever. = Games = Potato-Man Holly World A game that takes place in the franchise due to this movie. =Invited Cast= This cast is a group who were supposed to be invited to play the voice in the film. This was the invited cast. Blake Thomas Bissell as Lays Jordan Lawson as Porter Isaiah Weimer as James Narah Johnson as Sarah Vic Pennie as Dr. Chop FoxFlowerColly85 as Cupcake Wyatt Krukoski as Banana Man Clayton Ash as Carrot Man Max Haulsden as Corn Man Vincent A. Perry as Anti Lays Aziah Milton McCoy as Lays (Past) Maria C. Meyer as Sami Kimberly N. Perry as Alyssa Mills Elijah Noah Brown as Lays Jr. = Cast = = Dates = 2019 = Credit = Vic Pennie (producer) Characters Alayson "Lays" Mashmine/Potato-Man (Hero and main character) Sarah Mashmine (Lay's girlfriend and future wife) Dr. Allen Chop (Psychotic chef doctor) Chris McRipe/ Banana-Man (Lays' sidekick) Carrot Man (Lays' sidekicks) Corn Man (Lays' sidekicks) Cupcake (Detective) Anti Lays/ Anti Potato-Man Mashlanders (Potato worlders) Azure Mills (Lay's former human female partner) Pot Man (Dr. Chop's earlier creation) Potato-Man (Past) = Receptions = None Vic Pennie is the producer of the animated film and the franchise and co-founder of HeartMart Studios.